The purpose of this study is to continue collecting information about the normal thickness of bone and how fast bone changes (gains or losses) in Cambodian men and women living in Olmsted County who were previously studied. Thus far, 132 Olmsted County residents (84 women, 48 men) of Cambodian origin have been enrolled in this 4-year prospective study to identify risk factors for bone loss in the Cambodian population for comparison with risk factors for white men and women in the community. When the baseline studies are complete, we plan to compare bone density levels among county residents of Cambodian origin to those of residents originally from Vietnam.